1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display substrate includes gate lines, source lines, and switching elements. The gate lines, the source lines, and the switching elements are formed through a photo process using an exposure mask. When fewer exposure masks are used in processes for manufacturing the display substrate, time and costs for manufacturing the display substrate may be reduced and productivity may be enhanced. Recently, a process for manufacturing a display substrate using three masks has been developed.
The process using three masks uses a first mask to form a gate pattern, a second mask to form a semiconductor pattern and a source pattern, and a third mask to pattern a passivation layer to expose a contact part. A pixel electrode is formed through a lift-off method.
In the three-mask process, a side face of an end portion of the contact part is formed to have a relatively large angle with respect to a base substrate as compared to a process in which two different masks are respectively used to form the semiconductor pattern and the source pattern. As a result, a profile defect of the photoresist pattern may be generated. The profile defect of the photoresist pattern may generate an electrical short between the pixel electrode and the contact part. Accordingly, the reliability of the display substrate and the process using three masks may be decreased.